TELL ME WHY FOR DESTINY, FOR FATE
by Palmon
Summary: His memories, his promise........lost forever. Kamui's POV. Please read! My first X1999 fic


Author's note: I'm Palmon! This is my first X/1999 fanfic ever written. I'm inspired by the characters and the storyline so I decided to write this=) Of course, this all comes from my opinion if I were Kamui. So, this is written in Kamui's POV. Sit back and enjoy~  
  
TELL ME WHY FOR DESTINY, FOR FATE  
  
"I promise. I promise I'll protect you no matter what, Kotori. I will marry you when we grow up," I remembered clearly what I said before I left Tokyo. Kotori........every time I thought of her, it reminded me of her beautiful smile. Her touch was soothing.......she's just like my angel.  
  
Tears rolled down my face at the same time.....when I thought of her. Tears bringing regret, sadness and endless pain that haunted me every second. Is life have to be this cruel? Is this called fate? Destiny? I just didn't understand ...why did such a generous girl have to die in such a painful way? The sword pierced through every muscle of her body.....her blood poured down from the steel cross.  
  
All happened right before my eyes.  
  
I couldn't move an inch. Just tell me why Kotori. I held her in my embrace and let her blood to stain my flesh and my heart.....  
  
I loved her all these time, all these years...since we were little and innocent children. Every time when I was hurt, she was always the one who was most concerned. She would hug me very tightly and keep on asking me if I was alright. Even if I said I was, her concern in her eyes was still there. I regret that I didn't have the chance to tell her I love her so much.....Now that I had returned to Tokyo, I wanted to propose to her and ask her, "Would you marry me, Kotori?" Just like what I had promised years ago.  
  
Promise....shattered like glass into million of pieces.  
  
Most importantly, I couldn't protect her when she was in danger. How could I ever just stood there and let her die? Her screams broke my heart.....I felt angry with myself.  
  
Partly cursing myself, partly cursing the words "fate" and "destiny".  
  
Kotori was not the only important person who disappeared from my life...Fuuma too, my dearest childhood friend. I didn't blame him for tearing Kotori from me, I didn't curse for killing her. I knew some sort of evil force controlled him and to kill was what a Dragon of Earth had to do.  
  
It all started because of me...if only I didn't choose. Why am I the one who have the power to choose the destiny of this world? Why am I the one who holds the power of God? Why can't I be a normal teenage boy?  
  
The Promised Day..all of my fellow team mates were dead.....I was the only one left to protect the world from being destroyed. I opened my eyes and I came face to face with Fuuma. He was totally another person. It really hurt seeing him became the way he was now. An evil smirk spread across his face. I stared back at him.....not willing to fight at all.  
  
"Kamui, this is the day...to end this world."  
  
His voice sounded so unfamiliar. His once caring gaze faded away and was replaced by pure darkness and hatred. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I couldn't imagine that I would stand against Fuuma ever before.  
  
But this is the reality.  
  
Then, he spoke again, "Do you think you can change fate? Do you think a world like this is worth saving? Look at all these people. All they care about is their daily lives. They don't even know a battle begun between us decides their fate. Why are we fighting? For them! We are shedding our blood for these people! Will they know? Will they even care? This world is not worthy to be protected, Kamui."  
  
Cold stinging wind across the tall Tokyo Tower, lifting my hair. My hands fell numbly beside me, my Sacred Sword in one hand. I lifted my gaze and met Fuuma's eyes. I managed to reply, "The world is beautiful and I won't let it to be destroyed...because it gave me many happy memories. This is what I fight for now, Fuuma. Fate can be changed with the hands of every human being....at least I believe so...." Fuuma stepped closer and let out a laugh, "So ignorant, Kamui. Either I win this battle or you. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Either I die or he dies...... "It doesn't have to end this way, Fuuma." These words came out from my trembling lips. Why do we end up killing each other? We were once the closest friends ever....Why?  
  
Destiny....I began to hate this word. His sword was raised into the air as a sign of the start of the last battle. My sword was still hanging loosely in my grip. Instead, tears streamed down my face unconsciously. I know now that Fuuma would never be the Fuuma I met. He desired nothing but the end of the world.  
  
But even so, I loved him......just like before when we were children.  
  
Slowly, I grasped onto the handle of my Sacred Sword. I closed my eyes in sorrow, knowing that the Fuuma I knew would never come back ever again. I have no choice, but to face the truth, face destiny. If this world was to be saved or destroyed...then let it be. Our swords clashed and at that moment, I remembered my friends....  
  
Arashi.....  
  
Sorata......  
  
Yuzuriha....  
  
Karen....  
  
Seiichiro....  
  
And Subaru......  
  
We were the Dragons of Heaven together. Protect the world from the threat was our mission. I am the only one left.....they died one by one in battle, but I know they died with glory and love.  
  
It was all a blur to me. The wounds did not seem to hurt. Both of us had shed blood for the world. I remembered the moment when I struck my sword deep into his chest. My eyes widened at the scene....Fuuma just stood there and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You've won....Kamui..."  
  
I choked out, "Why didn't you dodge my strike? Fuuma.." He didn't say anything. His last word was "Destiny.." It was all because of destiny. I fell onto my knees, I was surrounded by his blood. His blood stained my whole soul. I killed him....I killed Fuuma. At that moment, I started to feel the intense pain both physically and mentally. His eyes stared lifelessly at me...nothing was left now...  
  
"Do you think you can change fate?" Fuuma's question repeated in my mind again and again. I now came to the conclusion that fate controls human race...not vice versa. Fate determined my life.....For destiny and for fate, Fuuma died and I believe it was not just him...Kotori too. I have proven myself wrong in believing my hands can alter fate.  
  
If I can truly change fate, change destiny....then why can't I bring Fuuma back to himself again?  
  
I closed my eyes as more tears escaped from them. I remembered once when I cried, Fuuma and Kotori were there for me. They would dry my tears and cheer me up. Now, no one was there for me to turn to. My tears flowed freely....I recalled one of my best memories for the last time....I could hear laughter of three happy children..Fuuma, Kotori and me. We used to run around in the park and climbed sakura trees. The petals decorated Kotori's long silky hair....Fuuma's touch..and a hug from both of them.....lost forever as part of my memories.  
  
Now...the two blood-stained swords lay crossed...and my blood joined along with Fuuma and Kotori....  
  
THE END  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! I love reviews coz I can see what I can improve on!!! Did I manage to make you shed a tear??? See you all later~ 


End file.
